


What Happened In Westchester

by Lann_the_cleverest



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I made myself sad, Major character death - Freeform, Slight spoilers for Logan, post Westchester incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 17:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10340997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lann_the_cleverest/pseuds/Lann_the_cleverest
Summary: Remy tells his adopted daughter about what happened at Westchester (this is a reference to something from the Logan film)





	

It wasn’t supposed to end like this. We were supposed to grow old together – adopt a whole mess of kids. I never signed the paperwork. She’d done most of the leg work; found an agency that lets you adopt mutant kids… she printed off the forms and everythin’ for us to apply, but we were too busy to file to adopt you that month. Oh she knew she wanted you, petit, right from the first look at the website. She badgered me somethin’ awful to stop bein’ stupid and make the right choice and pick you – you were always her choice. Your mama, god rest her soul, she was always right.

Your adoption papers had been on my desk at the school, buried under a pile of homework to mark on how to avoid gettin’ pregnant – this was a sex ed class, the homework wasn’t that taxin’, so I finished it fast. And while I was about to look them over, your papers that mattered so much to your mama Rogue, that’s when the attack hit. I thought it was the Phoenix, the mental pain breaking through the powers that keep me safe from psychic attack and bringin’ me to my knees until I got my breath back and got movin’.

Whatever it was, we were all at battle stations, herding screaming kids bleeding from the eyes and ears towards the exits. My woman went back in for one last sweep with Logan while we kept the kids safe, but there wasn’t no enemies on the horizon, and everyone was blackin’ out by that point, students and staff the same. Last thing I heard before I went down was Emma Frost screaming at the Cuckoos, Quentin Quire and Rachel Grey to help her get a psychic shield up around the kids, to protect them at all costs. She was fadin’ in and out of diamond form the pressure was so bad. That’s the last I heard, but the last I saw was your mama, brave as anythin’ flyin’ through an upstairs window to check for students.

I thought I’d wake up in the infirmary with Rogue fussin’ over me. Maybe even get a kiss for worryin' her so. I didn’t expect Wolverine’s grim face, lookin’ like Death and the Devil made into one. He gave me the news, and he didn’t sound like Logan when he did – he sounded broken. She was gone. She’d gone down when she was carryin’ Jubilee to an exit, and they’d fell down a flight of stairs, both dyin’ since they couldn’t get out of direct range of the attack. 

School folded after that, Logan disappeared right after your mama’s funeral, and I headed North with everyone else… but not before I scooped you up from that orphanage, petit. I’m just sorry me and you are just a pair, rather than a royal flush like we shoulda been.


End file.
